The HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) standard is a common audio-video interface standard that is used for transmitting digital data used in multimedia devices. A TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) signal is used by the HDMI (interface) to convey video, audio, and auxiliary data. When a TMDS signal is received by an HDMI-enabled device, the video and audio data are recovered using a PLL (Phase-Locked Loop). A second PLL is used to generate an audio clock that is used for playback of recovered audio data. The PLLs often consume substantial amounts of power to operate and require substantial area in a substrate of an integrated circuit to implement, and also have special layout and electrical requirements that increase the cost of an integrated circuit used to perform the data recovery.